FiveCu
Die Musikgruppe FiveCu - ziegisch Zá Krajnost - ist die derzeit erfolgreichste Band Equestrias und weit darüber hinaus. Zu ihrem Repertoire gehören Folk, Rock, Punk, Metal und klassische Volksmusik(en) der Ponys, Schatten, Ziegen, Zebras, Fetur-Ponys und anderer Völker. Geschichte Ums mal kurz auszudrücken: Die CMCs hatten richtig Mist gebaut und hätten dafür sogar in den Knast müssen, wenn ihnen nicht etwas gescheites Gemeinnütziges eingefallen wäre - in dem Fall Musik. Dass Mellis seit Anfang an dabei ist hat er (oder besser haben die vier) seiner außergewöhnlichen Stimme zu verdanken, die Geschöpfe aller Arten verzaubert und mitreißt. Ihr Debüt und den gleichzeitigen Durchbruch feierten sie auf der Hochzeit von AJ und Jox, um gleich darauf von Ziegenkönich Robert sofort nach Down Under zur Premiere engagiert zu werden - ein Erfolg feierte den nächsten und schwupp-di-zack waren sie ganz groß raus! Genres und Musik Zu Beginn gaben die damals fünf Klassisches, vor allem alte Ziegenlieder und Kampfmärsche, modern und mit einer guten Portion Strom unterleg zum Besten, darauf folgten erste Eigenkreationen. Mellis schrieb in der Anfangszeit besonders viele Songs oder baute neue Texte auf vorhandenen Melodien auf, Jack zog nach und trat in die Hufstapfen seines Anführers, legte nach abgeschlossenem Stimmbruch mit seinem Gesang nach und wurde zum ungeschlagenen Schwarm für Jungziegen und -stuten. Doch das ist nichts im Vergleich zu Mellis Gespaltener Zunge: Wenn er kurz vor dem Konzert eine Tüte Gras durchzieht erwacht eine dunkler rauchiger Dämon in seiner Kehle, der für seine unbeschreibliche Darbietung unzählige Fans überall auf der Welt in seinen Bann zieht. Desweiteren kann er in vielen verschiedenen Oktaven singen, weshalb sich sein Gesang manchmal sehr unterschiedlich anhört und man meinen könnte, es eigentlich mit verschiedenen Sängern zu tun zu haben. Stammbesetzung FiveCu feat. Valle & Die Untoten Schatten Nachdem die Altrocker von den Aufsteigern gehört und sich überzeugt hatten, dass sie auch wirklich das Zeug zum Musizieren und eine gute Prise Kritik darin hatten - siehe Sängerkrieg: Schnell war allen klar, dass die Zukunft allen gehört - und sogleich begannen die Zusammenarbeit und die ersten gemeinsamen Aufnahmen. Mittlerweile gibt es etliche in Kooperation entstandene Lieder und Platten, daneben begeistern Doppelauftritte die Fans hoch und runter! Gemeinsamer Stil & Auftritt Bei ihren Performances zusammen tragen die Jungs und Mädels meistens einen mehr oder minder gemischten Mix aus Punk, Rock und Mittelalter, passend zu ihrem Instrument und dessen Rang innerhalb des betreffenden Musikstückes. Zudem nimmt jedes Mitglied seinen individuellen Platz je nach Auftrittsanteil beziehungsweise Klangbeitrag ein, dieser kann sich innerhalb eines Liedes plötzlich ändern. Nicht zu vergessen sind jene Vorstellungen, in denen zum Songtext passende Kostüme die Bühne im höchstem Maße abrunden, so zum Bleistift mit Gasmasken für den Titel "Angriff der Untoten Wechsler". Mellis und Valle übernehmen in der Regel den Gesang, der Rest klampft, fidelt, discht und pustet zusammen. Weitere Gastauftritte (doch öfter als pony meinen mag!) Klangunterschiede Wachtum über Alles - Jack Frei zu sein - Mellis (Gespaltene Zunge) Tanz mit mir - Duett Mellis (normale Stimme) & Shadow Liedersammlung → FiveCu/Liedersammlung Diskografie Anfänge *Wir sind die Fohlen Equestrias! (~ We're the Foals from Equestria; Hymne der CMCs) *Sunny is' ne Punkrockeröse (~ Sunny is a Punkrocker; Sunny stößt dazu) *Tanz mit Mir ... Roter Stern *Jack Eulenspiegel *Frei zu Sein *IX *Nur Ihr Allein *Roter Stern *Salome *Sternhagelvoll *Wo sind die Clowns? *Zigeunerskat Dunkler Engel *Belladonna *Dunkler Engel *Feuertaufe *Kunstraub *Mein Rasend' Herz *Moonshiner *Neue Städte, and're Stuten *Sängerkrieg *Vollmond Zeitreise (erstmals und fortan feat. Valle & Die Untoten Schatten) *Quid pro Quo *Wachstum über Alles *Willkommen in der Weihnachtszeit Historienglorie * Angst der Nachtwache * Armee des Dunklen Lords * Blut des Kosmos * Die Zebralösung * Insassin 4859 * Kelut Harbour * Schenja * Soldat³ - Hengst der Drei Armeen * Stalliongrad * Vierzig zu Eins * Ziegen der Alten Ära Des Nordens Stimme * Der Löwe aus Quantom - Alpaka * Ein Lebenlang Krieg - Alpaka * Geister - Geister * Hellje Mit Uns - Alpaka * Der Letzte Priester - La Jeune Déesse - Alpaka Change * Talvisota * Das Abhufengekommene Battalion * Gallipoli * Letzter Atemzug * Zur Hölle & Zurück * 7734 * Skatbrüders Neue Heimat * William William, Anna Anna - William William, Anna Anna - Altziegisch * Die Letzte Schlacht Revolution * Geflügelte Husaren * Wachstum über Alles (Version 3.0) * Krieg kennt keine Sieger * Lieb Vaterland, Magst Ruhig Sein 'Des Mephisto Balladen' * Midnea & Obey * Sie Tanzt Allein * Sore * ... Trivia *Der Name FiveCu setzt sich aus Five = fünf und Cu = abg. Cutiemark-Crusaders zusammen, da zum Gründungszeitpunkt noch keiner von ihnen eins hatte (mal davon abgesehen, dass Mellis als Ziege sowieso keins bekommen kann... oder vielleicht doch?). *Sie repräsentieren den aktuellen Musikwahnsinn, die Lieblingsbands und die Lieblingsgenres des Ausdenkers Stellwerker - ja, auch das irische passt sogar ziemlich gut! *'Zá Krajnost' ließe sich aus dem Ziegischen grob mit "In Extremo" übersetzen, welch Zufall!